smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zodisgod/Metropolis PD
Main Characters: *Maggie Sawyer - Jill Teed (All seasons) *Dan Turpin - David Paetkau (All seasons) *John Jones - Phil Morris (All seasons) *Kate O' Hara - Anna Kendrick (All seasons) *Doug Parker - Shane West (Season 2 - ) *Renee Montoya - Kristen Bell (Season 2 - ) Theme Song: "Hope" by The Blackout. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvEOI45Li6Y Season 1 Episode 1 September 21 2012 Metropolis On a dark, rain-filled night two Metro PD Homicide detective﻿s arrive at an abandoned warehouse. "Detective Sawyer, Detective Williams could I get a quote for the front page" a voice calls out. Sawyer recognising the voice turns with a sigh. "Kent how is it you always get to our crime scenes before us, maybe we should call you for information instead of listening to our dispatch." "So that's a no then." "It's a maybe, you wont know until we know what we are dealing with." James Williams cut in. "Lets go Maggie" As they are walking away Sawyer says to Williams "Why did you stop me, he's always here before us maybe we should check him out." "Maggie you have to learn to work the press, we need to work with these people not against them." "Hello Dr. Hamilton what have we got." She says changing the subject as they reach the body. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Emil. We have a white male, mid-thirties, cuts all over the body. Difficult to determine which was the cause of death but I'll know more after the autopsy." "Thanks Emil, call us when you know more." "Well he will be calling me not you." "Huh, why?" "Commissioner just called, says he wants to see you imediately and not to worry about this case I have to work it alone." "Okay I'll see ya later then." ---- One month ago, Gotham City "Commissioner, Officer O' Hara is here.", came over the intercom. "Okay send her in." The door opens. "You asked to see me Commissioner Gordon." "Yes, Kate come in. This is in relation to your transfer request, I was wondering if I could persude you to stay, you are one of the finest young officers we hve on the street and, to be frank, we need all we can get in this Godforesaken town." "I'm sorry sir, but I haven't been happy since my break-up, and with what happened still weighing on my mind I need a change of scenery. Sorry." "No, it's okay. Did you have anywhere in particular you would like to go." "Yes sir. Metropolis." ---- Present day. Metropolis "Dan can you get that call I think I might have something here." "Yeah sure. Detective Turpin here. Yes commissioner were still on the stakeout. No we haven't seen anything yet but John might have something." "No nothing false alarm." "Did you get that sir. Look sir, I know Intergang would be an important bust but we've been here for a week and I'm not even sure that this is a front anymore. Okay, yes we'll do that know. Goodbye." "Whats up?" "Pack up, we've been called in for reassignment. Finally." "Yes. I think I was about to go crazy sitting here." ---- Knock, Knock "Come in." "Hello, you wanted to see me." "Yes Maggie, come on in. I'm sure you've noticed that that there's more and more of those costumed guys out there every day, so I've decided to make a squad to deal with them and I want you to lead it." "What, why me you know I hate those freaks." "Yes I know, that's why you're perfect you don't idollise them like everyone else so you will be able to deal with them better. Plus it comes with a promotion to Captain and I know you strive for success in your carrer." "Okay, I'll do it." Knock, Knock "Ah that'll be your squad. Come in." Detectives Turpin and Jones enter. "Hello guys meet your new boss Captain Sawyer." "Please just call me Maggie." "I'm John and this is Dan." "Okay pleasentries over you've got a case. Guy says he was robbed by Black Canary." "Hold on, Black Canary?" Dan cuts in. "I'll fill you two in on the road. Let's go." "Oh, before you go you get the office down the corridor. Just tell the first patrolman you see to clear it out." As they walk out Kate walks by. "Hey Commissioner says to clear out the office down the corridor." "Yes Detective." "It's Captain actually." "Yes Captain." ---- "I'm Captain Sawyer and this is Dectives Jones and Turpin we're here to investigate your break-in." "Okay good it was Black Canary." "We've heard." Dan cut across. "It was her, I saw her. Well I saw a woman, for a second, all in black climbing out the window." "What did she take?" "My wife's necklace. It has a distinctive cat pendant. It's very expensive." "Okay Dan, John go check out where she entered, I'm going to take the statement." ---- Later, back at Metro PD Central the squad arives at their new office. Kate is just about to clear out the last of the stuff. "So breaking and entering isn't really Black Canary's MO. Who would want a freaky cat pendant anyway." Dan says. "Sorry to interject but that wasn't Black Canary, that was Catwoman." Kate announces. "What's your name?" Maggie asks. "Kate, Kate O' Hara." "Okay Kate how do you know who she is?" "I'm from Gotham. She's stolen most cat connected things there so she must have moved her crime spree." "Okay come with me we need to talk to the Commissioner." "Wait what's going on?" Kate asks as they walk down the hall but she doesn't get an answer as they reach the Commissioner's office just in time to meet him as he walks out. "Sir this is Officer O' Hara from Gotham. "Yes I know who she is, what do you need?" "I want her reassigned to my squad, she has info on this freak from Gotham called Catwoman, she thinks she's here in Metropolis." "Okay yes of course. Welcome to the Major Cases Unit Kate." "Thank you sir." "Wait Major Cases Unit not a bad name but I would have called it Speciall Cases Unit but I'll live with it. Come meet John and Dan." ---- Meenwhile across the city a purple limo pulls up outside the Ace of Clubs. Out steps a man dressed in a ragy purple suit and a woman who seems to be dressed as a mockery of a doctor. The man says "Looks like Cobblepot done well for himself with this place." "You got that right, puddin'." Episode 2 It had been a week since Kate had indentified Catwoman as the burglar. Nothing new had come up about her or her tragets and yet two fresh reports of break-in's matching her M.O. had coming in in the last few days. It was becomming more and more difficult for the cops to stop information about the case leaking out. Maggie, due too her deep feelings of hate for all those costumed "freaks", was becomming very frustrated. On her way into the station she was walking by the group of journalists who were always outside the front door, she could have take the side entrance but as much as she hated the press sometimes they knew stuff she didn't,when she heard a voice shout "Can you confirm the rumours of the Catwoman being here in Metropolis and the she's behind these thefts?". "Lane, how is it-" but before she could get another word out John was by her side, she didn't even see him get here, and he had cut her off. "Lois" he exclaimed with an obvious fake happiness "how are you? I'm fine by the way. How is your carrer going? Got any big scoops coming? Oh, wait you wouldn't be here if you did. We can't confirm or deny anything about investigations which may, or may not, be ongoing at this moment as you well know. So why don't you head back to the Planet and do your job while we get on with ours. Okay?" Lois just stood there and slowly nodded her head clearly amazed with the ease John deflected her question and shut down other routes of questioning. Maggie was quite clearly impressed and almost felt like clapping. "Come on Maggie we've got work to do." "What work?" Lois shouted after them but she got no answer. ---- Upstairs in their office, Dan, John and Kate were reviewing their case notes when Maggie came in with a file in her hand. "Here" she said as she threw the file onto Dan's messy desk. "New case just came up from Arson. They've got some strange fires, reckon we should take a look at it, so I want you and John to check it out. Oh and clean the bombsite you call a desk while your at it." "Maggie I can't, this stuff reminds me of my wife." Knowing not to go neer this subject Maggie quickly said "John i was impressed with how you delt with Lane out there. You guys know I'm useless with the media so if you want it I'm making you media liason." "Thanks" John said but he clearly wasn't happy. "Maggie I don't like fire. Can i work another case?" "I'm sorry but you two have worked together for two years, i don't want to break up a good partnership, and I want to continue with the Catwoman investigation." John looked a little unhappy with this but he decided not to continue with the arguement. "Dan I'm making you vice-captain. You'll still be called Detective but it does come with a small payrise." "Wow, thanks Maggie." "Kate lets go talk to the Burglary squad, see what open cases they have that match Catwoman's M.O." ---- "The first fire was at an orphanage and two more were at foster homes, so I'm thinking some kid might have gotten powers." "Hmm, okay sounds good." "John, get your head together, I know you don't like fire but I need you with me." "Okay. I'll try but if I come near fire I'm basicly useless, just to let you know. I'll get lists of all the kids from the orphanage and the foster homes, and cross check them to find common names." "Good to see you were listening." "Just because I'm not happy with this doesn't mean I wont put all my effort into this case." ---- "Hi Captain Sawyer, I'm Doug Parker we spoke on the phone earlier. I went through our files and dug out anything which could fit your suspect. They're on my desk." "Thanks Doug. Kate lets go find out how long she's been in Metropolis." ---- "So I got three names that were in all three in the last two years. I ran them for records and two have previous for asault, but here's the kicker only one has a juvie record for starting a fire at her school. Her name's Claire Selton and we have an adress from her last arrest. Oh, and one more thing. She got out of jail a week before the first fire." "Let's go see what she has to say for herself. Just hope we don't get burned." Dan said slightly to enthusiasticly for John's liking and he shot an angry glace at him as he got into the car. ---- "This it for my pile Maggie, only one of these matches Catwoman's M.O." "Okay as far as I can tell I've got none. how long ago was that one." "Two days before the first we investigated." "Okay, well that gives use a timeline. let me guess the stuff stolen was worth less than the cat pendant." "Yeah, how did you know?" "Each item stolen has been more valuable than the last and judging from their relatively low cost, she's only just gotten started." ---- John and Dan pulled up at the adress listed on Selton's record, Dan driving because he didn't trust John in this state. "Wait this can't be right", John said looking at the building "it's just a warehouse." "Yeah, it's right. According to this she ran away from her last foster home, one of the ones that were burned down by the way, and this is her most frequent place to sleep." "Okay, let's go." He said less than enthusiasticly. ---- "Claire Selton" Dan shouted once they were inside the warehouse "Metro PD we want to question you about some fires in your previous places of residence." "Don't call me Claire, I don't like that name remindes me of those aweful places.Call me Volcana. I wont go back, you can't make me." They look up to the rafters where the voice came from to see a young woman with firery red hair. Suddenly a red aura appeared around her and her hair turned into flames. "Oh no." Dan heard to his left. As they watched a fireball appeared in her hand. Both men dived away just in time to avoid the fireball. "John, are you okay?" "Just stop her quickly, please." As this exchange happened two more fireballs rained down on them, missing them due to Dan's quick reactions. The contents of the warehouse were now starting to catch fire. Dan peeled of to the left hoping to draw her fire so John could recover from his near paralitic fear and get a shot off. His plan worked as she seemed to be infuriated by his constant dodging and she ignored the sitting duck to her right. "Shoot her John. Do you think I like being roasted alive." John stired at these words and drew his weapon. Firing two shots he struck Volcana in the shoulder causing her to miss Dan as he was recovering from a dive. Using this moment to his advantage Dan got a shot off which pierced her chest. Her hair turned back to normal and the red aura disapeared as she fell from the rafters, hitting the ground in the middle of the burning wreckage. The flames continued to grow as Dan and John ran for the for the exit. ---- They stood outside watching the building collapse in on itself. "How are you feeling buddy?" "I'll be better once we get away from this fire but i'm much better now that she's dead." "Well this is gonna have one crapload of paperwork." ---- Back at the station the guys are writting up their paperwork when Maggie and Kate come in. "Hey guys well done out there today. That's the MCU's first case completed and we still haven't welcomed Kate to Metropolis, we should celebrate." "Yeah sure, are there any good bars around here." "There's a place a couple of blocks away from here called MacLaren's. Got me through my divorce." Episode 3 It had been over a week since their last big break in the Catwoman case and things were starting to become tense in the MCU's office. The Commissioner had been leaning on them heavily since his reputation was on the line as this squad was his idea. The four were preparing for their shift when the Commissioner came into the office with the usual unhappy look he seemed to sport everytime he saw them. "Since you guys seem to have forgotten how to solve cases I'm going to reassign you tonight, maybe you'll remember how to be cops. John, Dan you two have to work on a cold case. Seems we have an assassin in town but no bodies have turned up that match the M.O. in over three months, see what you can dig up." He finished handing a case file to Dan. "Maggie, Kate Homicide are short staffed tonight so you two have a murder on your hands. Get down there now. Emil is waiting for you." ---- Maggie and Kate pulled up outside the Metropolis Grand Hotel to find the inevitable gang of reporters waiting outside. Maggie took one look at the place and turned to Kate. "Well Grand it isn't. This place is a bit of a hellhole. I've been here a few times during my time in Homicide. Let's go do some real police work rather than run around after those freaks." ---- "Take the statement from the guy who found the body I'll go talk to Emil." Maggie said to Kate as she was walking down the corridor to the room. Inside she found Emil crouched over a body of a man. "Hey Emil its been a while, what have we got?" "Hey Maggie, do you recognise anything from the last time we met?" "Whoa this is cut up like that body from the last case I worked in Homicide." "Yeah the cuts are similar but there are less this time. From what I can tell without an autopsy the cut to the jugular is still the killing blow after a lot of torture. Did James ever arrest someone for the other murder?" "I'll give him a call see what he's got." ---- Meanwhile back at the office John and Dan were going over the casefile. "John call the FBI see what they've got as far as matches to our M.O. I'll call Interpol. There's no way this assassin is just based here in Metropolis." "Yeah I'll get right on it." "Actually before you do that I'm looking for a bit of advice." "What's up?" "Well you know I've had it hard since Suzie died and then her sister won custody of Jack because of the danger of the job." "Yeah I know its been a tough couple of years, what's up? Have you found a way to get Jack back?" "No not yet, I'm still working on it. I need relationship advice actually. You know I haven't really even looked at another woman since Suze ... Well I was wondering if you thought, maybe, if Maggie would be interested in going out for coffee or something?" "Dan, it's great that you are finally moving on but I think it's still too soon after her divorce for Maggie maybe in another couple of months. I know she doesn't show it but she's really cut up on the inside over it. Just take your time. Let's get back to work." ---- "Emil, James had someone in custody. Not anymore after that phone call, he was so sure about that guy killed me to have to break it to him. Kate come over here. Give us your perspective." "i got the statement like you asked. Poor guy looked like he was about to faint and throw up at the same time. What have we got her- " She trailed off as she got her first look at the body. ---- "I've got it." Dan shouted triumphantly as John returned from the bathroom. "You know how I'm into Asian culture right? Well I've been staring at these pictures all day trying to figure out where I've seen these types of stabs before, then it hit me that these were sai. So I ran a search on assassins who use sai, more than you would think considering a gun or poison would be much easier. I cross referenced the list with our timeline. All but one of the assassins are accounted for in other parts of the world at the time, so that led me to one name, or codename in this case. Her name is Cheshire. We really don't know much about her." "What do we know?" "Literally the codename, the method of killing and a possible connection to the League of Shadows. I think I've doubled the amount of info in the file with our timeline." "Any idea where she is now?" "Best guess is South East Asia." "Will it be enough to satisfy the Commissioner?" "Hope so cause we've got no chance of capturing her while she's there." ---- "Alright Kate what have you got?" "Emil you better run a tox screen." "But Kate the method of kill is quite obviously- " "Listen to me Emil." She cut accross. "I've seen this before, back in Gotham. There's this toxin which is highly leathal in even small doses, but we never saw this stuff in small doses. The guy who created it was utterly insane. Killed without remorse, without any logical choice of victim. He killed every race and gender, every class. We never noticed a pattern, bodies kept showing up with less and less cuts we realized when he stopped using the cuts to mask the kills. We could have saved so many people had we just been smarter. Eventually we caught him and locked him in Arkham where he belongs. I don't know what happened but it seem the Joker got out and now he decided to come and play here. Episode 4 Coming Soon. The MCU comes face to face with Catwoman Category:Blog posts